


I hate you, I love you

by SpiritAmora_Am-not-EdnaSilver97 (EdnaSilver97)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaSilver97/pseuds/SpiritAmora_Am-not-EdnaSilver97
Relationships: Loki/Thor





	1. Chapter 1

I hate you, I love you

‘Feeling used,  
被你利用,  
But I’m still missing you, and I can’t,  
卻仍成了我心所掛念,且我不能,  
See the end of this,  
看見這思念的终結,  
Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips now.  
只想感受你唇上的溫暖。  
All this time,  
這一分一秒,這千月萬年,  
Is passing by,  
仍在消逝,  
And I don’t seem to tell you why  
但我仍未能告訴你為何  
It hurts me every time I see you,  
每次凝視著你的刻骨痛苦,  
Realise how much I need you.  
只因我明白我對你比血濃的深情。’

‘I hate you,  
我恨你的光明,  
I love you,  
我愛你的溫暖,  
I hate that I love you.  
我恨我愛你的一切,  
Don’t want to,  
不曾希望,  
But I can’t put,  
但我仍不能,  
Nobody else above you.  
把我對你的愛或狠置於他人之下。  
I hate you,  
我恨你的殘酷,  
I love you,  
我愛你的溫柔,  
I hate that I want you.  
我恨我渴望你的一切。  
You want her,  
但你想要她的美麗,  
You need her,  
但你需要她的柔情,  
And I’ll never be her.  
而我永遠不會如她完美。’ --Loki


	2. Chapter 2

‘I miss you when I can’t sleep.  
我思念你於我失眠之時，  
Or right after coffee,  
我是我第一杯咖啡，苦中帶甜之時，  
Or right when I can’t eat.  
或是我不能進食之時。  
I miss you in my front seat.  
我思念你曾與我同坐的王位;  
Still got sand in my sweater,  
從戰場上帶來的沙塵，  
From nights we don’t remember.  
在露台上我們忘記的晚上。  
Did you miss me like I miss you?   
你曾思念我就如我思念你嗎？  
Fucked around and got attached to you.  
和你如行星般圍繞和吸引;  
Friends could break your heart too.  
朋友的嘲諷和譏笑仍會傷害你。  
I’m always tired,  
我總是為他們的殘酷和冰冷厭倦，  
But never of you.  
但卻從來厭倦安慰你。’

‘If I pulled a you on you,  
若我總在你身邊模仿著你，  
You wouldn’t like that shit.  
你不會喜歡；  
I put this reel out,  
我暗示你我的愛情，  
But you wouldn’t bite that shit.  
但你不會明白我的心意;  
I typed a text,  
我向您傳遞我的歡喜，  
But then I never mind that shit,  
但你的冷漠仍熄滅了我的熱情。  
I got these feelings,  
我得到這些不該有的情感與不捨，  
But you never mind that shit.  
但你永遠也不會在意他們。’

‘Oh, oh,  
Keep it on the low,  
就讓這些情感埋藏心底吧;  
You’re still in love with me but your friends don’t know.  
我曾看到你對我的愛但不是你的理智與冷漠。  
If you wanna me you would just say so.  
如果你渴望我的陪伴你只需輕訢;  
And if I were you I would never let me go。  
如果我是你的真心，我永不會讓你放開我的手。’

‘I don’t mean no harm,  
我從不想與你疏遠或是傷害你，  
I just miss you on my arms,  
我只想把你緊緊拴在身邊享受你的溫暖，  
Wedding bells were just alarms,  
眾神的每個婚禮只是提醒我你令人涶涎的青春美麗;  
Caution tapes around my heart.  
提醒我那令我痛苦且不想再經歷的感情。’

‘You ever wonder what we could have been?  
你曾幻想我們的未來嗎？  
You said you wouldn’t and you fucking did.  
你嘴上否認眼裏卻寫滿憧景。  
Lie to me,  
欺騙我的一切，  
Lie with me,  
躺在我的懷裏，  
Get your fucking fixed;  
希望你不曾死去;  
Now all my drinks and all my feelings,   
但現在我的所有，  
Are all fucking mixed.  
都混為一談。’

‘Always missing people I shouldn’t be missing,  
總是思念我不應思念的你，  
Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges   
在擊碎你通往到世界的橋樑時  
Just to create some distance.  
我也創造了我們間的間溝；  
I know that I control my thoughts   
And I should stop reminiscing.  
我本該能忘掉你但亦選擇去愛上你，  
But I learned,   
只因我學會了感受，  
From my dad that is good to have feelings.   
從你否認的父親那裏。’

‘When love and trust are gone,  
當愛與信已是過去式，  
I guess this is moving on.  
我想這就是開展未來式的時候。  
Everyone I know right does me wrong.  
所有我認識的人都對我不解，  
So every lonely nights,  
所以每個沒有你相伴的晚上，  
I sing this song.   
我都對夜霞輕唱。’-- Thor


	3. Chapter 3

‘I hate you,  
我恨你的力量，  
I love you,   
我愛你的強大，  
I hate that I love you,  
我恨我愛你的一切  
Don’t want to,  
不曾動念,  
But I can’t put,  
但我從沒有，  
Nobody else above you.   
把任何人置於你之下。  
I hate you,  
我恨你的痛苦，  
I love you,  
我愛你的快樂，  
I hate that I want you,  
我恨我需要你的一切，  
You want her,   
但你想要她的嬌小，  
You need her,   
但你需要她的善良，  
And I’ll never be her.   
而我永遠不會如她美好。’

‘All along I watch you watch her.   
這些時日我都注視著你看她的温柔。  
Like she’s the only girl you’ve ever seen.   
就像她是你的唯一。  
You don’t care,  
你從未關心我的破碎，  
You never did.   
你從不曾。  
You don’t have a damn about me.   
你從不曾在我身上放下一絲的任何。  
Yeah, all along I watch you watch her.   
這些時日我都隱身於影子中看著你們。  
She’s the only thing you’ve ever seen.   
但你眼中只有她的倒影。  
How is it you’ve never notice.   
你怎能從未發現，  
That you are slowly   
那讓我放手的原因，那貫穿我的利刃  
killing me.  
是源自於你呢？’

‘I hate you,   
我恨你的冷漠，  
I love you,   
我愛你的熱情，  
I hate that I love you.   
我恨我愛你的一切。  
Don’t want to,   
從未完成，  
But I can’t put,   
但我仍不能，  
Nobody else above you.   
把你置於他人之下。  
I hate you,   
我恨你的黑暗，  
I love you,   
我愛你的光明，  
I hate that I want you.  
我恨我愛你的一切。  
You want her,  
但你想要她的輕柔，  
You need her,   
但你想要她的安慰，  
And I’ll never be her.  
而我永遠不會如她適合你。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last part of the song. Hope you all like it!

**Author's Note:**

> 為Loki和Thor翻譯的歌曲；希望他們意識到彼此之間有多少愛, 因為愛是要勇敢，是要把你的恐懼拋在腦後，明白唯一重要的是彼此。
> 
> 此翻譯分為三個部分，這是第一部分。
> 
> I hate you, I love you by gnash(?)


End file.
